ICodeViper
After playing singleplayer by himself for a few weeks, ICodeViper got bored of playing Minecraft alone, so he decided to play on an anarchy server, inspired by what he'd seen on 2b2t. Liking the idea of a server with no rules, he searched for an anarchy server that didn't have a ginormous queue. On April 6th, 2019, Viper found Purity Vanilla on a voting website. History Joining the Server As Viper joined, he spawned in a place that looked.. pretty, compared to what spawn is now. A single lavacast wall, with a nether portal and tunnels leading out from all four sides. The ground you could see at 0,0 was grass, the biome swamp, and trees still dotting the surrounding area; however, instead of immediately walking out of spawn, Viper decided to commit /suicide about 5 times, then proceed to walk out of spawn. He wandered aimlessly in every direction, just looking to get as far as he could from spawn. At the same time, chatting up the server while being attacked by phantoms (naked) and not sleeping in a bed yet. Once he found a place, he made a shitty little shack (didn't have a roof) and called it a "base". Registering Noticing about 5 minutes after he joined, Viper saw his name was "gray" and others were white. At the time, Greys vs. White (or whatever) wasn't a thing yet, but still decided that he wanted his name white (it's right). Joining Ivanuss to Make a City After squatting in his shack for a few hours, a player named Ivanuss who had joined a day before him gave Viper an offer to base with him at 50 thousand blocks, via highway. Humbled by the offer, Viper immediately said yes and traveled to Ivan's meet up place (-4700 and -1500, I wonder if it's still intact). Being a little far away (as a noob) at -800 and 3000 (wonder how that place is doing too), it took him 3 hours to get there. Just as he got there, however, a hole in a drawbridge on top of a mountain made him fall to his death, all the way to spawn. 1 minute later, Ivanuss also fell in the hole and got sent to spawn, because his bed didn't work. Literally screaming at penguin to teleport them back, he did (literal legend), and if it weren't for that act Viper probably would've quit pretty early. The Highway of Kallekot The highway at the time was probably the longest (and one of the few) on the whole server, it led from almost nether spawn to 50 thousand blocks in the overworld. In the following days/week after joining Ivanuss, Viper extended the place to 100 thousand blocks. It was the main highway used by Passione to get to and fro from their base. It has an end portal connected to it, and to this day is one of the safest and most reliable highways you'll find (X: -556, and starting at Z: 0). After being teleported back to the Castle by penguin, Viper and Ivanuss made a migration across the highway to 50 thousand blocks, where what is now Kallekot is located. Kallekot Founded on April 7th, 2019, the name was picked out by Ivanuss to make it sound like a Norse Village. On the same day, Ivanuss invited FirbizCZ to Kallekot, and together they made a series of churches. Creating the Church of the Good Creeper When Viper arrived to the new base, he wanted to make his mark by making a Cathedral, a place that the town would grow around. He spent his first week on the server making it, and by the end finally finished it. Firbis soon followed after by making 2 other churches, Notre Dame de Kallekot and then Kallekot Cathedral. It wouldn't be surprising to name the place, "Church Town". Viper also tried to build the Wall of Kallekot, made out of mainly nether bricks made from tunneling in the nether. Joining Phoenix 1 Over time, Kallekot slowly began to die out until it was only me and Firbis (both getting on at different times). Dovakaen invited me to Phoenix 1, so I joined him once Ivanuss told me he quit. The MC:PV Coalition After a while, Kallekot started to become inactive and slowly Viper became the only member still frequently online. One day, Dovakaen mentioned in Discord about forming a group to clean spawn, and Viper inquired to Dova about the offer. Dova ended up going through with the idea of a spawn group, making the Minecraft: Purity Vanilla Coalition (MC:PV). Although its effect not too great at spawn, it did establish the idea of making farms and set the foundations for flattening spawn. Viper tried to make a little canal to allow players to move into the swampy water and on their way, but it got frost walked (rip). However, to this day, you can still see that canal at spawn and is one of the only remaining things of the MC:PV Coalition. The Leaking of Phoenix 1 On June 9th (or 8th) 2019, Phoenix 1 fell after the team agreed to kick FinnyFinnster out for being a faggot. Finny soon leaked the coords of Phoenix 1 to Actzol and TipTopBopp, telling them to "grief it all". Instead, they toured the base and Actzol even making the quote "I am standing where Frost stood". Founding Passione (Go to the Passione 1 page if interested for more) After the fall of Phoenix, I realized that I was kind of tired of being in a big, condensed base and wanted to leave Phoenix for my own projects. Me and seiya talked a lot during Phoenix, so we agreed to split off and make our own base. It so happened that Actzol heard of our leaving of Phoenix, and asked me if he could join. I said yes, because at the time me and Actzol were pretty good friends on the server. After joining, he asked me if his friend TipTopBop could also join. Knowing TipTop for creating the trading discord, I thought he was pretty chill so me and seiya gave Actzol the go-ahead. What's ironic is that Actzol and TipTop were both planning to kill any Phoenix members on sight when they went to the base. Maybe it is no wonder why the base fell so quick... Forming the Cartel Passione was a pretty tight group at first, but over time cracks in the foundation began to clearly show. Eventually, me, seiya, and Firbis all got kind of tired from TipTop and Actzol. We split off from the group and griefed their builds, and formed the griefing group called the Cartel. We didn't really grief a lot of bases though, aside from Dumpster Dogs, but I would say that grief was more influential than griefing a few noob bases. Anyhow, we lived in a shithole called the Drug Tunnels for a little bit, until seiyadragon thought it was a smart idea to "test" duping rails (he already knew it didn't work). Needless to say, he got banned and a meme sprouted out of him, and with his ban we just kind of moved out of the Drug Tunnels. I moved to the +,+ quadrant and made a base called Camp Forlorn Hope, inspired by the town in Fallout New Vegas. It was named that because I felt like it was my last base, having that be my 6th base. I invited seiyadragon and Firbis, as well as Contom to the base, but the base didn't really work out. Seiya just stopped playing, Firbis moved to Ghost Town with Frazzle, and I was either doing PaCo things when it was active or being inactive. The only player that really made the base alive was Contom at this point. After pretty much "quitting" by the start of September, I thought my time on this server was done. It was, until TipTopBop and Splash found Forlorn on (Sept. 17?). It was kind of a catalyst to bring me back here, so I guess that's good. Joining Build Guild After coming back to the server, Frazzle53 invited me to join him at Build Guild. I joined, I'm probably more motivated in playing on this server than I have been in a long time. At the moment, BG is 9 members strong. Gallery Gallery 2019-04-13 17.57.17.jpeg.png|Ivanuss' Base. 2019-06-12 14.12.40.png|The Highway of Kallekot. 2019-04-13 08.47.59c.png|The Church of the Good Creeper. 2019-06-16 15.40.35c.png|The MC:PV Coalition's work. Category:Players